User blog:Loygansono55/August 2015 Staff Changes
VOTING IS NOW OVER. Disclaimer: This blog regards promotions only. Meatholl and Scrawland Scribblescratch: Salutations! In light of DWAS's recent blog, there has been clamour for a community vote to determine whether or not Meatholl and Scrawland Scribblescratch should be promoted to chat moderators. This is where this blog comes in. Please state in a comment either your support or opposition for both users. Each user must have a 75% support majority to be promoted. Voting will end on the 19th of August. Meatholl: Support: #Bantha117 #Cyanwrites #Mrpietcaptain #DudeWithASuit #PolarBore #Captain Warrior #Iamthelegion #TheAssyrianAssassin1337 #Loygansono55 Oppose: #The Flatwoods Monster #GravityMan #Reignic3 #Bobdave #Joeaikman #Teddyfail #WonderPikachu12 #Epicnail #CaveJohnson333 #Silent Mocker #Tesla Man #NightFalcon9004 #Drakan95 #Icey778 #MetalFire #Mystical Trixter #Alanomaly #Wachowman #TKandMit #RoboticOperatingApple #BackToTheFuturama86 #LakuitaBro01.2 #JPhil2.0 #Awesomesix #JakeTheManiac #Kungfuguy27 #Element K #Jella141 #Gliscor Fan #Rival Silver #Baby GG #Killerface45 #Taviwave #SierraStalker #Tuxedo! Scrawland Scribblescratch: Support: #Bantha117 #Reignic3 #Bobdave #Teddyfail #Cyanwrites #WonderPikachu12 #Meatholl #Alanomaly #TKandMit #Mrpietcaptain #DudeWithASuit #LakuitaBro01.2 #PolarBore #JakeTheManiac #Captain Warrior #Iamthelegion #Rival Silver #TheAssyrianAssassin1337 #Loygansono55 #Fametown #SierraStalker #Tuxedo! Oppose: #The Flatwoods Monster #GravityMan #Joeaikman #Epicnail #Silent Mocker #Tesla Man #NightFalcon9004 #Drakan95 #Icey778 #MetalFire #Mystical Trixter #Wachowman #RoboticOperatingApple #JPhil2.0 #Element K #Jella141 #Baby GG #Killerface45 #Taviwave Voting Conditions: Only users who have been active on the Wiki for at least 6 months and have at least 300 edits may vote. Wikia contributors may not vote. You may change your vote if you wish. You may not support or yourself. Other Promotions: There will also be some guaranteed promotions due to uneven staff positions. 2 current staff members will be promoted to administrators. Regarding rollbacks, only those with chat moderator status will be put forward. The 2 users with the most supporting votes will be promoted to administrators. Voting will end on the 19th of August. If tie-breaker votes are required, they will take place on the 20th of August. Voting Conditions: Only users who have been active on the Wiki for at least 6 months and have at least 300 edits may vote. Wikia contributors may not vote. You may change your vote if you wish. You may not vote for or support yourself. The Voting: Wachowman: Support: #GravityMan #WonderPikachu12 #Silent Mocker #Tesla Man #Icey778 #PolarBore #JakeTheManiac #Element K #TP87 #Iamthelegion #Rival Silver #TheAssyrianAssassin1337 #SierraStalker #Killerface45 Oppose: #Reignic3 #Meatholl #Epicnail #Matoro58 #Scrawland Scribblescratch #NightFalcon9004 #MetalFire #Mrpietcaptain #DudeWithASuit #LakuitaBro01.2 #Awesomesix #Captain Warrior #Jella141 Mystical Trixter: Support: #Joeaikman #Alanomaly #PolarBore #Rival Silver #BlackAvenger19 Oppose: #GravityMan #Reignic3 #Meatholl #Silent Mocker #Tesla Man #Scrawland Scribblescratch #NightFalcon9004 #Icey778 #TKandMit #Mrpietcaptain #LakuitaBro01.2 #JPhil2.0 #Awesomesix #Captain Warrior #Jella141 #Gliscor Fan #Killerface45 #SierraStalker Bantha117: Support: #GravityMan #Reignic3 #Teddyfail #Cyanwrites #WonderPikachu12 #Meatholl #Epicnail #CaveJohnson333 #Scrawland Scribblescratch #NightFalcon9004 #Drakan95 #Icey778 #MetalFire #TKandMit #Mrpietcaptain #RoboticOperatingApple #DudeWithASuit #LakuitaBro01.2 #JPhil2.0 #Awesomesix #PolarBore #Matoro58 #JakeTheManiac #Kungfuguy27 #Captain Warrior #TheAssyrianAssassin1337 #Killerface45 #Randomeverythingish #Taviwave #Loygansono55 #SierraStalker #Tuxedo! #Tigerisnormal #BlackAvenger19 Oppose: #Iamthelegion WonderPikachu12: Support: #GravityMan #Bobdave #Joeaikman #Teddyfail #Cyanwrites #CaveJohnson333 #Matoro58 #Tesla Man #NightFalcon9004 #Drakan95 #MetalFire #Alanomaly #Wachowman #RoboticOperatingApple #BackToTheFuturama86 #LakuitaBro01.2 #JPhil2.0 #PolarBore #JakeTheManiac #Kungfuguy27 #Element K #TP87 #Iamthelegion #Jella141 #Gliscor Fan #Baby GG #SANTORYU99 #Killerface45 #Loygansono55 #Fametown #SierraStalker #Tuxedo! #BlackAvenger19 Oppose: #Reignic3 #Meatholl #Silent Mocker #Scrawland Scribblescratch #Icey778 #TKandMit #Mrpietcaptain #DudeWithASuit #Awesomesix #Captain Warrior Epicnail: Support: #Bobdave #Silent Mocker #Matoro58 #Tesla Man #Icey778 #TKandMit #DudeWithASuit #BackToTheFuturama86 #LakuitaBro01.2 #Awesomesix #PolarBore #Kungfuguy27 #Captain Warrior #TP87 #Iamthelegion #Jella141 #Gliscor Fan #Baby GG #SANTORYU99 #Killerface45 #Randomeverythingish #SierraStalker #Reignic3 #Tuxedo! #Tigerisnormal #BlackAvenger19 Oppose: #GravityMan #Meatholl #CaveJohnson333 #Scrawland Scribblescratch #Wachowman #Element K #Rival Silver Important Note: If you are not happy with being put forward, either comment, message me on my wall, or tell me on chat. I will remove you from the blog if you would like. Thank you for your time. Category:Blog posts